


Breath Of Life

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione wake up the morning after the Battle. Many emotions run through their heads as they take one cleansing breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't mine! This awesome fanfic was written by my friend Gracie, and I'll be posting her works for her. Keep in mind that I didn't write this as you read it. Enjoy! :D
> 
> WARNING: FLUFF MAY SUFFOCATE YOU

Hermione POV:  
I open my eyes to the sound of Ron's snoring. My face is buried in something soft and black. A hand caresses my back. Memories come flooding back. Memories of Bill's wedding, and Death Eaters, and the Deathly Hallows, horcruxes, Dobby, Gringotts, Voldemort, and finally, victory.  
I take a deep breath, and realize that my face is buried in Ron's cloak. As I breath in slowly, I smell him. I smell the sweat, blood, dirt, dust, burnt clothing. He reeks of death and hopelessness, but underneath it all, I smell Ron. The same scent from the Amortemia in Slughorn's classroom a year ago.  
That one breath proves that I am alive, that Ron is alive. That we won, and we are free. But we are still us. The inseparable golden trio. The bossy know-it-all, the funny lovesick ginger, and the brave scarred outcast. As dawn breaks, I take the breath of life. 

 

Ron POV:  
I wake up, but don't open my eyes. If I do, I'll see the state of ruin Hogwarts is in. I'll see Harry, bloody and filthy. I just want to stay here in my warm four-poster bed forever.  
My hand is resting on Hermione's back. Her face is buried in my chest. I remember the war, and my heart aches. There is lots of work to be done, but I don't get up.  
I feel safe here, with Hermione. Safer than I've felt in a long time. It scares me, being this safe. It's not natural. I feel that I need to stay here, and protect Hermione.  
But this is stupid. I need to relax. So I take a deep breath in. I smell Hermione's hair, and her perfume. Suddenly I'm eleven again, smelling Hermione for the first time as she bossily asks if we've seen Trevor.  
I'm home, I'm safe with her. I slowly breath out and remember being young. And carefree. And stupid and...  
I drift off to sleep. The breath of life has healed me. 

Harry POV:  
My eyes shoot open, all senses on high alert. Another morning on the run, another day in which to survive...  
Wait. No. I'm not on the run. I'm at Hogwarts... I'm okay... I WON!  
I want to scream to ends of the earth, I want everyone to hear and shout and celebrate! We are victorious! Voldemort is dead!  
But the flame of happiness inside me is suddenly extinguished as I remember Fred. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Collin, and everyone who ever died for me. I should be ashamed. I caused all this damage, grief, and suffering.  
Suddenly, I hear Ginny's voice in my head scolding me for being a prat. "It's not your fault. You're the hero!"  
For the first time ever, I believe that. These people chose to die for me. As a huge weight is lifted from my shoulders, I take a deep breath.  
As a new day dawns and a new life begins, I take the breath of life.


End file.
